The Honour of Friends
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: What if SG-1 had discovered what Ba’al really meant about his knife? Team angst.
1. Chapter 1

The Honour of Friends

Summary: What if SG-1 had discovered what Ba'al really meant about his knife?

**Spoilers for 'Abyss' and 'The Quest' part one.**

Author's note: So after finally getting out of my shippy mood I got drawn into an I-miss-Jack-and-can't-wait-for-Continuum mood which I'm sure must be shared by quite a few Jack lovers out there. Here is what resulted in trying to keep my mind of the depressing fact that I have months yet to wait. Based on the premise I've seen going around that Ba'al's knife was the same one he used to torture Jack in 'Abyss'. Set after 'Bounty' sometime.

"_That item holds particular sentimental value to me..." Ba'al._

Cam watched in an almost morbid fascination as Teal'c reduced the SGC gym punching bag to mere dust and rags. That the Jaffa was pissed no-one could deny, what he was pissed about though, was a mystery. One that even if Cam hadn't been ordered to find out about by Landry he still would have wanted to know for himself. He decided to go for the casual approach.

"So T-"

"I wish to be left alone Colonel Mitchell."

So much for that, Cam thought to himself as Teal'c continued to beat the already pummelled bag. Teal'c's deep tones and scowl were indication enough that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Sighing he left the Jaffa to stew whilst he tried another approach.

"Hey Jackson," Cam greeted as he rounded the corner into Daniel's lab, not even blinking at Vala's presence sprawled across the top of one of Daniel's workbenches "Have you spoken to Teal'c lately?"

"Yeah, sure, this morning. Why?"

"No I meant as in talked to, conversed with, not just say 'hi'."

"Not since he got back from his trip to visit one of the Jaffa bases. Which, incidentally, was this morning. Vala, will you please move? You're lying all over my translations."

"He's pissed." Cam said slowly.

Daniel looked up at that, as did Vala who had stubbornly been avoiding Daniel's attempts at getting her to move.

"Pissed about what?" She asked confused whilst Daniel asked the real question that needed answering.

"Pissed, pissed or Teal'c pissed?"

"Teal'c pissed."

"Oh boy."

"And you've no idea why?" Vala asked, slowly sitting up as the three of them looked at each other seriously.

"Not a clue. And he's clammed up pretty tight too. Even more than usual." Cam replied.

"Which means it's something big," Daniel sighed and closed his eyes before rubbing them with the back of his hand "Okay let's go see Sam; she might have some sort of idea."

"Good call." Cam answered.

The three of them quickly made their way to Sam's lab where they found her deeply engrossed in streams of data, food and drink forgotten on her workbench as she stared at her laptop screen. She didn't even notice them enter as she tapped on her keyboard for more information.

"Sam, something's wrong with Teal'c." Daniel announced, not even waiting for her to acknowledge their presence before speaking.

"What? How do you mean?" Her eyes scanned their serious faces, after she'd recovered from their 'sudden' appearance.

"He came back from his Jaffa visit looking like one of hell's furies, and he's not saying anything." Cam answered "Everyone's been avoiding him like the plague and several of the gym's equipment is likely never to recover from his onslaught."

"We were wondering if he's said anything to you."

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I'd only just heard he was back, he wasn't supposed to be returning for another two days." Sam replied.

"Which now has me even more worried." Daniel muttered softly.

"Alright, let's go." Cam said "Team intervention, right now."

"What's an intervention?" Vala asked hurriedly as Cam shepherded them out of the lab.

Several minutes later they were nervously walking into a darkened gymnasium that was eerily quiet and seemingly empty. Looking at each other as they walked into the room, all four silently communicated their worry. Moving fully inside the room they found Teal'c motionless before the now destroyed punching bag, its chain sagging and contents spilt all across the floor.

"Teal'c?"

"I told you I wished to be alone Colonel Mitchell."

"Yeah and I didn't buy that. Neither did these guys, hence why we're here." Cam replied, as the four of them unconsciously formed a semi-circle behind Teal's still form.

"It would probably help if you talked about it." Daniel suggested softly.

"It would not." Teal'c replied sharply.

"Ok then, what do you want to do?" Vala said, trying to project cheerful optimism into her voice.

"I wish to squeeze the life out of his pathetic body with my own hands." Teal'c growled his voice getting lower and quieter as he spoke making all four remaining members of SG-1 tense.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"And why." Daniel added.

"Ba'al."

"Well we'd all like to see that arrogant son-of-a-bitch dead. Is there a particular reason you feel this way now?" Cam prodded.

Teal'c 's fist shot out and landed another punch into the remains of the bag, its chain shaking feebly as it was rocked even more.

"He flaunted in front of us," Teal'c whispered "In front of me. A Jaffa does not stand back and do nothing whilst the honour of those he holds dear is ridiculed."

"Flaunted what?" Daniel asked slowly.

Teal'c's next words stunned all of SG-1 into shocked silence.

"His torture of O'Neill."

SG1SG1SG1

Okay, so I have quite a few other stories on the go at the minute and even though I am progressing with them this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. However rather than commit myself fully to this I thought I'd see if anyone out there was interested in reading the rest first, so at least I'd know before this story sidetracks all the other ones which I really don't want it to do. Anyways I hoped you liked and if you are interested in reading the rest just let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

The Honour of Friends

Summary: What if SG-1 had discovered what Ba'al really meant about his knife?

**Spoilers for 'Frozen', 'Abyss' and 'The Quest' part one.**

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad people are interested in this story as I really have a feel for where it's going now. Special mention to RoczaDeb for being spot on about muses. Although I don't think this story is going to stay as short as I had originally intended anymore...

"_That item holds particular sentimental value to me..." Ba'al._

Chapter Two

"Ba'al tortured General O'Neill?" Vala asked confused as the other members of SG-1 stood in shocked silence.

"Indeed. And he dared to mock it in front of us!"

"When?" Daniel asked his voice strained.

"When we were searching for the Sangraal. He spoke about his feelings for-"

"For the knife." Daniel interrupted Teal'c, staring off into space as he spoke "It was one of the knives he used to torture Jack."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her voice quiet but strong.

"Indeed."

"How did you find out?" Cam asked, now looking nervously between the three original members of SG-1.

"Whilst inspecting one of the newest Jaffa planets I came across some recently freed Jaffa who had formerly been in the service of Ba'al. They spoke of great misdeeds performed by their former master and how he gloated. For one incident he gloated even though it could have been seen as his greatest mistake by other Goa'uld."

"General O'Neill's torture, and then his escape." Cam interjected.

Teal'c finally turned to face them and the volume of anger on his face was unsurpassable, so much so that Cam even took a step back from him. "I dishonoured my friendship with O'Neill by not taking retribution on Ba'al. This I will never live down."

"Teal'c the General's torture was a long time ago, he's moved on. Maybe you should do the same." Sam said gently.

"I cannot!" Teal'c spun on his heel and smashed his fist into the punching bag which shuddered again before falling limply to the floor.

"Teal'c-" Cam started.

"You do not understand! This is a Jaffa's way of honour! I dishonour O'Neill by doing nothing. He is my brother; I will not allow Ba'al to cause him any more pain than he has previously done so. This is a matter of my honour. My honour and my friendship to O'Neill."

Teal'c stormed angrily past Cam, knocking into him as he went, leaving the remaining members of his team standing in silence. The four of them looked at each other, expressions of shock and hurt on each of their faces.

"I need to get back to my lab." Sam mumbled before she fled the room.

"I should go tell Landry what's going on, give him a heads up." Cam said before he too quickly left the gym.

Daniel walked slowly over to the destroyed punching bag, now lying on the floor it's contents spilt all over the surrounding area.

"I didn't know the General had been tortured." Vala said gently walking over to stand behind Daniel.

"Four years ago," He answered "When he was host to a Tok'ra."

"What happened?"

"Jack got sick, really sick. He contracted a disease from a living Ancient. She managed to heal everybody else but died before she could heal him. The only way to save him was for him to take a symbiote."

"I didn't think he was a big fan of the Tok'ra." Vala said carefully.

Daniel snorted as he turned to face her "He wasn't – isn't. But Sam managed to convince him to do it. The symbiote – Kanan – took control of the body and took Jack to a fortress owned by Ba'al. He wanted to rescue a slave girl there. Instead they got caught by Jaffa and Kana abandoned Jack to save his information about the Tok'ra. Jack woke up from last being in Tok'ra accommodation surrounded by his team to staring down the opening of a staff weapon."

"Oh." Vala said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"He was tortured to death and revived in a sarcophagus for over a week - that we know of. It could have been much longer." Daniel sighed "Ba'al used that knife as one of many to throw at Jack's chest."

"How do you know that?" Vala asked, looking up at him suddenly.

"What?"

"And you knew just now as well, when Teal'c was telling us about the knife, you knew it before he said it," Vala stared at him "How did you know about the knives?"

"Because I was there," Daniel replied, shame filling his voice as he turned away from her "I was there and there was nothing I could do!"

"Daniel-" Vala stopped as she tried to reach for him, watching as he raked his hand through his hair in distress "Tell me what happened. All of it."

"It was when I was ascended. When all I could do was watch, watch and do nothing, powerless to interfere."

"You watched as Ba'al...?"

"At first," Daniel admitted quietly "Jack's the strongest person I know, what with everything he's been through. And I thought that Ba'al would never be able to break him. But Jack was still mentally recovering from a disease so he wasn't his usual self. I think that's why Ba'al managed to get as far as he did."

"How far did he get?"

"Jack never told him anything. All he told Ba'al was Kanan's name, and even that he only gave up because it came to him in the middle of a torture session. He started to remember more things after that but he didn't give them up. He wanted me to kill him before he got that far."

"Oh Daniel."

"I was trying to help him but I only knew of one way and that wasn't Jack's ticket." Daniel smiled sadly as he faced Vala "They got him back though, Teal'c, Sam and Jonas though of a plan and got him back. He says he doesn't remember a lot of it but I think he's just covering; he doesn't want to remember it."

"Do you want to?"

"No," Daniel said "But I wanted my memories of my time ascended back and I got both the good and the bad."

"I'm sorry." Vala smiled shyly at him and Daniel returned it.

"I'm not. As much as I hate it I'm glad I know. Jack would never tell us and it'll always remind me of how strong he is and just what he's been through. It's who he is I guess."

"Then Teal'c has a point." Vala said as they began to move out of the room.

"Yeah, I suppose he does." Daniel replied softly as thoughts began to whir through his mind.

SG1SG1SG1


	3. Chapter 3

The Honour of Friends

Summary: What if SG-1 had discovered what Ba'al really meant about his knife?

**Spoilers for 'Frozen', 'Abyss' and 'The Quest' part one.**

Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile folks but here's the next chapter.

"_That item holds particular sentimental value to me..." Ba'al._

Chapter Three

Sam rushed through the halls of the SGC, heading to the relative safety of her lab. She could forget there, throw herself into her work and just let her mind go numb. She wouldn't have to face her memories and emotions; she wouldn't remember what she'd done to him.

He'd always distrusted the Tok'ra, knowing that they were the good version of the Goa'uld but still not comfortable with them. It was his gut instinct the first time they met and he kept it. Apart from Selmak and maybe Martouf, Sam doubted he'd ever liked a member of the Tok'ra let alone trusted one. And she'd asked him, no, begged him, to take one of them into his body, when he absolutely hated the idea. Sam had no illusions in her head that he would have rather died than take a symbiote willingly. But she'd asked, and he'd done it.

She wasn't arrogant enough to think that he'd done it just for her, and part of her definitely didn't want to think of what it meant if he had, but the fact remained that he said he'd rather have died than be taken as host, even if it was only for the shortest period of time possible. He'd felt that strongly about it, and still she'd asked him, still pressurised him.

Rounding the corner into her lab Sam quickly brought all the machines to life, activating computer after computer and grabbing research papers as she went. She needed to be distracted, she needed to concentrate on work, keep her mind clear and focused; she couldn't think of letting him down, of him paying for her mistake with hours of torture...

Slamming her hands down on the lab counter Sam screwed up her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated thinking of him taking the symbiote because of her but what made her blood boil was what had happened next. Kanan had taken him away, spirited him away because he couldn't live up to the General's moral standards. Kanan couldn't say he didn't leave his people behind because he had done, and because of this, he'd taken the General's body and walked him into a fortress.

The very principles of who O'Neill was had been challenged and beaten, and all because Sam had asked it of him.

Fighting back tears which wouldn't do any good, Sam focused again on her work. She'd cried enough for what she'd done to him and she had been living with it ever since. He hadn't given her much of a choice, saying it was his decision and he was glad he'd had her support at the time, glad that she and the others, his team, had gotten him home. He hadn't listened when she'd tried to apologise, saying it wasn't her fault and cracking some joke about him still being there, but it hadn't made Sam's worries go away; just buried them.

And now Ba'al was gloating in front of them? She understood Teal'c's anger, shared it even, but what could they do? It had been years ago, and the General wouldn't talk about it, just like he wouldn't talk about anything else that caused him emotional discomfort. He would have buried it and expected them to have done the same.

His face, gaunt and swallow from days of torture and malnutrition, flashed through her minds eye; how were they supposed to bury that?

SG1SG1SG1

"So that's why Teal'c's in a... err, mood. Sir."

Hank Landry stared at Cameron with hardened, icy eyes, anger emanating off of him. "Ba'al was gloating about torturing Jack? Is going around gloating?"

"That's what Teal'c was told sir, yes."

Sitting back in his chair, Hank had the deepest desire to hit something, most ideally someone. "Sonofabitch."

"Completely sir." Cam didn't bat an eye, staring back at Landry with a similar look of anger in his face.

"And what do you think about this?" Hank asked, pushing his own emotions back and eyeing the younger man carefully.

"I think if we run into Ba'al anytime soon he's going to get a very nasty surprise." Cam replied.

"You're not tempted to go looking for him?" Hank voiced his main concern, knowing how close SG-1 was, especially the original four.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Cam asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Granted."

"I'd love to track him down and hand his ass to him," Cam said immediately. "But I don't see how we'd be able to do that. The information we get about Ba'al's whereabouts is sketchy and scattered at best and I don't think we'd get any more if word got around that we were actively looking for him. I'm also not comfortable with having General O'Neill read a report 

detailing exactly why we're after him so determinedly all of a sudden. I think it would bring up issues fro him and the others on my team." Cam took a deep breath and continued, slightly slower. "Having said that though, I think that if word gets out around here about what Ba'al is possibly doing them I'm pretty sure we wouldn't need to put out a report."

"Are you suggesting something Colonel?" Hank grinned slightly.

"I'm just saying sir, that if the other teams were to find out about a Jaffa rumour I think a lot of them would become more interested in Ba'al's whereabouts. Unofficially, of course." Cam added.

Hank allowed his grin to form fully for a few seconds before sobering up. "Do you think General O'Neill needs to know about these latest developments?"

"I don't know sir," Cam replied slowly, obviously thinking. "I doubt he'd welcome knowing that everybody was reminded about his time in Ba'al's fortress. But I don't think anybody else will be able to get through to Teal'c. We all tried but he wouldn't listen and I think there's going to be some fallout with Jackson and Colonel Carter too, we just haven't seen it yet. He may be the only one to get through to them too."

"Recommendation noted Colonel." Hank sat straighter in his chair, effectively dismissing Cam.

Cam nodded and left, leaving Landry to make a very difficult decision. Walking back through the corridors of the SGC he let his mind wander, acknowledging the feeling that somehow they'd only just scraped the surface of what this meant for SG-1.

SG1SG1SG1


End file.
